The Voice
by DangoLovesYou
Summary: Beautiful life is a game. Kyouya will be the winner. He will not be controlled, he will control others. Others are pieces, toys. And oh, how good controlling feels. How truly excellent it feels to pick off the opponents, one at a time. Something like KyoTama, in addition to Haruhate, character death (but who?), violence. A very high T. Tragedy, horror.


God, it was easy.

So painfully easy.

_Isn't it nice when things are easy? Don't you just love that feeling? _

Oh, I do. I love the feeling of accomplishment, the rush of adrenaline. I was able to manipulate the world to meet my whim, and with so little effort. This feeling, it's one I never want to end. A feeling of _power. _I can do _anything. _

_You can. You can do anything. _

And I should be receiving the call in about 5,

4,

3,

2,

1.

**Brrrz. Brrrz. **And there it is, a vibrating in my pocket. Maybe I should hide the smirk in my voice when I pick up the call from the school office.

_Sound devastated. Act. _

_Lie. _

_Deceive. _

_Play them all for the fools that they are. _

"This is Kyouya Ootori."

"Mr. Ootori? Your presence is required in the Counseling Office. Please report there at once."

"Understood. I'm on my way."

_Don't forget to look the tiniest bit troubled as you leave the Music Room. Make them think they're looking past your stoic ruse into your true concern. Play them like children's toys. _

And so I do, and that little commoner volunteers to go with me, but I see to it she sits there and works for me. She's so close to breaking my ongoing game, breaking my playthings, I can taste it. I should do something about her.

_Maybe you should do to her what you did to him last night. _

Really? Do you think I'd get away with it?

_Let's see how you did with him, and then you'll see that you can do anything. And you love the thrill, right? Wouldn't want that feeling to wear off. The rush. _

God, I love the rush. Right. We'll see. But I wouldn't want to get too arrogant. It's a dangerous gorgeous line I walk, or maybe I sit on the head of a pin.

It's such a long, empty stroll to the Counseling Office. Delightful. Gives me time to think. Gives Us time to talk.

_Emptiness is always beautiful, as long as it isn't your emptiness. _

So it is.

Fuyumi is there, and the counselor, along with my father's right-hand man. Fuyumi's hugging me. She's so warm. Or maybe it's just the tears she's letting slip onto my jacket. I pat her back like a good little brother. "Fuyumi?"

"Kyouya!" She practically wails into my shoulder, "Father… Father is…!"

My father's man speaks. "Mr. Ootori, I regret to inform you that your father has passed. He was struck in the head by the bullet of an assassin last night, who has not yet been caught. He was killed instantly."

_So wonderfully easy. What fun. _

I did a good job masterminding that one. Father would be proud. Would have been.

_Don't concern yourself with trivial matters of life. You are beyond such things. _

I am beyond such things.

Oh, how sorrowful I appear, and how surprised. I let my eyes well with tears, a trick I learned from a certain blonde plaything of mine. My business has so many advantages. Right now, I am the picture of a man worthy of pity, but staying strong for his sister and his dignity. See the curtains of hurt in my eyes? I look positively disheartened.

I'll whisper something in seeming disbelief. "Father… How could…" Perfect.

Everything is perfect.

_They'll never know it was you. Amazing. You pulled it off. _

I did, didn't I? They'll never trace that I hired that gunman. And, upon the impossibility that they do, I have the will, money, and power to silence them, in any way necessary. Everything is perfect.

Now, to stay true to character, I alert the other hosts of my status and return home with Fuyumi. She's absolutely balling. Silly girl, doesn't she realize all of life is just a game? Can't she see how little lives matter? Surely, if she were smart enough and strong enough to take someone off the playing board, she'd feel the same sense of success that I do. She wouldn't get to climb the societal latter, but it still might ease some of that "grief" they always talk about.

_Have you not felt grief?_

I have not, silly Voice.

_Are you… unordinary? Extraordinary? _

I am, I always have been, but not in matters of "emotion." No one actually "feels" those things, they're just different ways of playing the game. Pity play. They control by manipulating, by being handed life from the hands of the pitying. Those pitying are those who feel strength from being greater than the pitied, who feel accomplished by being in a position to give. They also are seen as heroes, philanthropists. This gets them a veil of respect. No one actually gives the respect, only shows it in the game, an order, a flow of lies all of society has submitted itself to. The pitying and those who pity are ignorant enough to be unaware that the other is playing the game, as well, neither of them realizing the other is using them. They feed off of each other, and, in this way, create societal harmony and monotony. Meanwhile, other players, players like me, like _Us, _gain real power. Amazing isn't it? The ignorance among us, and this silly deception humans provide one another?

It's all very well, though. The human race has survived this long, and I am doing well in the game. Almost winning, even.

The world is well.

_The world is well. _

I return to school the following day. Missing school looks bad on the reports provided by those who find dominance in controlling the future of others through orderly systems of grades and rules.

The other hosts are back under my control by early afternoon. I play heartbroken, pained. At the same time, I play an amazing character who fights through the difficulty and stays with it. I play a hero of sorts.

_So, hero, what of the girl?_

Yes, the girl. What shall we do with her? What do You think?

_Do away with her. She's trying to take your plaything. _

Yes, I've been noticing that. She has so much power over the one toy I can't seem to understand. I want to control that man. Even if I can't understand him, if I can get him on my side, conquer him, I can stay on the winning side. If I seduce him, he will not overpower me with whatever secrets he hides so admirably well.

She stands in the way of that. They are engaged in a sort of dual, one I can't identify. The way they relate to one another, I can't pinpoint either of their true intentions. This is unacceptable. She needs to be removed from the game.

I make the necessary arrangements later that night. A week following the death of my father, Haruhi gets struck by a car by walking home from the supermarket. It's all orchestrated and executed down to the second, so the perpetrator, nor his puppetmaster, is ever discovered.

_And another obstacle sits beside the game board, never to recover from this crippling defeat. _

That's right, Voice. I'll never have to deal with that rat of a commoner another day in my life. Disgusting gutter girl, useless and helpless, yet powerful, a threat. Gone, forever.

_The world is well. _

Indeed, the world is well.

Certainly, I knew scheduling that "accident" would be beneficial, but I never imagined... Taking out that piece allows others to fall into place.

Beautiful Tamaki cries at the funeral, the one for the rat. He tries to hide it, and stays strong for the crowd of "humans" (liars and users). But I go and find him later, in his room, weeping.

_Why?_

I don't know. He's forever an enigma. But he clings to my chest like a leech, burying his face in dress shirt fabric.

I am there for him when that little dishrag of a person has caused him to show signs of pain. He acts like a hopeless idiot and is swept up by my knight in shining armor act.

A week later, his mind is still a locked safe, but his lips are open, his mouth begging to be explored against my own. He so willing lets me use him in his "state of grief." He becomes all I've ever wanted him to be.

He's my tool.

He's my toy.

He's my puzzle.

He's my lover.

Now, that hidden mind of his let me be in a position where I can control and manipulate him using any number of techniques opened up to me by a romantic relationship.

_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. _

I don't know what he's planning behind caring eyes and needy liplocks, but I'll be ready. I'm in command, and he want scare me with his act of ignorance anymore.

What a good little plaything, letting me keep track if you. Submitting to me. Now, without distraction or worries or obstacles, I can get back to my real objective: my father's business.

T_he world is well..._

But oh, by the fourth week We've grown terribly tired and bored by it all this work that it's unbearable. I need some entertainment.

I need a rush.

_Wherever will you find it? _

I ought to find someone on whom to take this out, now, shouldn't I?

But I should be careful. Too many deaths around me too quickly, and I'll be suspected for sure.

_Not if two of them are accidents. And where's the power in killing a total stranger? Those who feel a rush from that are sociopaths. You are a smart player building his own success. _

You're right as usual, Voice. You're always right. I shouldn't question You.

_Ah, the truest thing you've ever thought. You trust Me completely?_

I do.

_Kill him. _

...

_He's been yours for a month and you still can't figure him out. That kind of purposeless attachment is unusual for a player. Whatever he's planning, he has the element of surprise. He could be gaining your secrets right from under your nose. This relationship did not come with the control you anticipated. Terminate it._

_Kill him while you can. _

"Kyouya, you're home!

"Kyouya? What are you doing with that knife?

"Kyo... What are you...

"Stop, stop it! What's wrong with you?

"I thought you loved m-."

Ignorant fool. Got blood on my suit, too. Shame I never got to find out what's inside that head of his.

_Maybe it was just hollow. _

Mm. But maybe I committed an error. If someone finds out...

_You'll silence them, by whatever means necessary. You're powerful. We are powerful. _

We are powerful.

_Can't you feel the rush?_

I can. I can feel it flowing through my veins, veins they're all to weak or fearful to cut. Look at him, Voice. It's beautiful. Pools of red, a mound of pale. Its like I've created my own planet, my own world. A gorgeous island in a sea of endless, flowing scarlet.

_You live well. We both do. _

We both do.

T_h_e_ w_o_r_l_d _i_s _w_e_l_l__._

**The world is so beautiful. **So incredible. I almost feel as if it were all my own. My own to control, to manipulate however I like. I may pick off any mind who fights me. I may build and destroy and smirk upon it all.

_Let no one control you. _

...Curious.

_Oh?_

Do you not control me?

_I... Do not. I am a part if you. _

You've been controlling me.

_Stop. _

Playing me for a fool.

_Stop!_

You... You... How clever.

_Listen to me!_

You have my respect, Puppetmaster.

_You must stop thinking for a moment!_

I'm sure You'd love that. Sorry, Puppetmaster, but I've cut my threads.

_You'll be nothing without Me!_

Lies. You insult my intelligence. Cruel, former Puppetmaster of mine.

_Just stop!_

You, You, you. No longer control me.

_Put the gun down. _

I will pick you off, voice in my head.

_You'll die. _

You're lying. I no longer listen to you.

...

That bullet hurt.

I can't see. I wonder if it's the blood, or if my vision is blurring. Shame, I can't see my beautiful world.

But, oh, what a **rush. **

I've taken down my sole ruler. Overthrown the Shadow King who I didn't realize was controlling my world. I am in charge, no one else.

God, it was easy.

So painfully ea-

~Owari~

A/N- I have nothing more to say about this piece, ever. I'm not going to touch it. It's just going to sit here.


End file.
